Sweet Dreams, Ja'far
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Ja'far stays up so late for many reasons. Well, two to be exact.


**I was told I needed to work on not making character's OOC, and that's what I'm gonna do! (BTW to the person that said this, you know who you are I just really don't wanna name names, you weren't rude or harsh at all, and pure praise never got anyone anywhere. The only way we can grow as writers is people telling us what we did wrong. So, thank you!**

 **Also, your Tumblr Ask is messing up and wouldn't let me type anything so I couldn't send this message to you- I don't know if it's Tumblr or just something wrong with my laptop, but I thought you should know)**

 **I do not own Magi, disclaimer thingy-**

 **Inspired by my finding out that the human body can go for about eleven days without sleep before forcing the person into sleep (As proven by Randy Gardner in 1965) and the fact I love scenes like this but never had any motivation to write it. This isn't really romantic Sinja, mainly just platonic.**

* * *

"Can you just shut up and do your work, Sin?" Ja'far's voice was laced with anger, but not malice. Sinbad had been complaining about his workload for what seemed like the millionth time that day. The dun beat down hotly onto Sindria, only agitating Ja'far even more than he already had been. He hadn't slept at all this past week, though he had taken enough time to wash up and care for his body somewhat regularly. His main source of energy at this point was tea, to calm his nerves and to at least somewhat help him stay awake. He had to finish the calculations and taxes, and all the rest of the work.

Why couldn't he just let his subordinates do it, I hear you asking? Well, it wasn't that he didn't trust them, that really wasn't it at all. He wanted to do it himself because he wanted everything perfect for Sin. Everyone in Sindria knew Ja'far was a huge perfectionist, but no one knew the exact extent of it except for Sinbad. And not sleeping until he was one hundred percent done with all the work was one of the side effects of being such a perfectionist.

"Hey! I'm doing my best here, give me a break Ja'far!" Sinbad huffed as he looked at the pile of scrolls Ja'far had placed on his desk. He knew he had a lot of work, and he knew it really was nothing compared so the amount of work he put on his advisor, but still, it was paperwork! When he was little and wanted to make a country, he sure didn't think he'd be doing this much work. He had noticed Ja'far's irritation, but he mainly summed it up to the heat. Ja'far had never done well in the heat, and these hotter months had taken their toll on Ja'far's patience.

"Sin, it's just a few scrolls. It's not that much. That's the rest of your work for the day, so please, just get it done." Ja'far's tone was final, showing he didn't have the kind of patience needed to deal with Sinbad's childishness, nor his non-existent work ethic. "I must return to the offices, so if you'll excuse me, Sin." He smiled slightly, though it was strained and forced and Ja'far was sure that it was obvious on his face, and the dark circles he'd hidden with skin cream he was afraid would show through. He was by no means a vain person, but he just didn't want Sinbad to see the dark circles and force him to rest. He'd probably make a spectacle out of it as he always did, and he certainly wouldn't allow that.

But when he started to stumble as he turned around, the world spinning with his exhaustion, Sinbad jumped up and held the person next to him, steadying Ja'far carefully. "Ja'far, what's wrong?" He asked, a bit frantic with worry over his friend.

"I'm fine, Sin-" Ja'far protested, but Sinbad's grip on him tightened slightly.

"How long this time?" Damn him. Damn Sinbad for figuring it out so damn quickly. He hadn't even stumbled that much!

He mumbled his answer, quiet so Sinbad wouldn't hear it. But Sinbad pressed on, trying to get Ja'far to tell him just how long it'd been since he last slept properly.

"Nearly a week, okay? Now let me go, Sin, I need to get back to work!" Ja'far insisted, squirming and struggling against Sinbad's hold, only for the grip to move to his wrists and start to drag him out of the room. "Sin?! What are you doing?!" Ja'far yelled, annoyance surging through him. He could walk by himself, he didn't need to be dragged! And where was Sinbad dragging him anyway?!

"I'm bringing you to bed, Ja'far. You need rest." Sinbad's voice was calm, if only a little angry with his advisor. Ja'far did a lot of things that disregarded his health in favor of work, but Sinbad always tried to get Ja'far to calm down a bit. But, his best friend was a natural hard worker and wouldn't stop no matter what Sinbad said or did, and he normally respected that. But when it got to the point that it was this unhealthy, Sinbad always took action.

Ja'far continued his protests and he struggled against Sinbad's grip on his wrists as he continued to drag him to the Purple Leo tower until Sinbad glanced back at him. It wasn't anything more than that, a glance, but the emotions in Sinbad's eyes shut up Ja'far. He wasn't going to win this one, and Sinbad would make sure of it using any method he could. He would just have to deal with it and rest.

But when they reached Ja'far's room, Ja'far offered one last protest. "Sin, it's not that bad, I promise I'll rest once the calculations and tax reports are done.."

"Ja'far, you know what my answer will be." Even as Sinbad said that, he released one of Ja'far's wrists to open the door and bring Ja'far inside the somewhat bland room.

Ja'far sighed and used his free hand to rub his temple slightly to try and fight off a coming headache, waiting for Sinbad to let his other wrist go. Once he did, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed one of his sets of nightwear, knowing that Sinbad wouldn't leave until he was asleep in his bed. So he changed as quickly as he could, not even turning around to see what he was sure would be a smirk upon Sinbad's face as he undressed himself before his king.

Once he was dressed he walked over to the bed, laying down on the soft, plush bed and feeling sleep calling to him within every bone and muscle in his body as Sinbad sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You know I only do this because I care and worry about you, right Ja'far?" Sinbad asked, his voice as smooth as honey and soothing to Ja'far's tired mind.

"I know. And you know I only stay up so late because I love this country, right Sin?" He asked, purposefully mirroring the question asked to him. It was true; He loved Sindria dearly, after all, who wouldn't?

"Mhm. But your health comes first. I'm sure Sindria can deal with herself for a while during your rest." He chuckled slightly, gently stroking Ja'far's hair and trying to lull him to sleep, silently making shapes in the freckles that painted themselves across Ja'far's pale cheeks.

"Yeah…" Ja'far said, sleep embracing him in its arms and dragging him down, down, down into the rest he so desperately needed.

When Sinbad saw Ja'far had fallen into sleep he smiled softly, leaning over and kissing Ja'far's forehead and listening to his soft breathing. "I love you, sleep well, Ja'far." He murmured against the skin of Ja'far's forehead before he got up. As much as he'd love to watch Ja'far sleep or even fall asleep with him, he knew Ja'far would have a cow when he woke up if Sinbad hadn't finished his work. So, reluctantly, he left and told the guards to be quiet, since Ja'far was finally resting peacefully.


End file.
